1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a helmet, and more specifically to a helmet to be worn when riding on a motor cycle and an automobile.
2. Prior Art
Generally, the helmets to be worn when driving a motor-cycle or an automobile are of a full-face type, a jet type, etc. However, it is often, during the wearing of these helmets, that a shield is applied to the opening of the front surface of the helmet to protect the eyes from air blowing thereagainst.
Therefore, sometimes, air does not sufficiently come into the helmet so that the head on which the helmet is worn becomes hot and stuffy and the brow gets perspired and feels an unpleasantness.
In order to overcome such an inconvenience as noted above, it has been proposed to form a hole(s) for introducing air in communication with the interior of the helmet body at the forehead of and in the vicinity of the edge where air strikes the front of the helmet body. However, the provision of the hole in such a place deteriorates the strength of the helmet itself, possibly producing an effect on the safety. Furthermore, there has been proposed a full-face type helmet in which in consideration of the strength, an intake construction is provided on a guard portion of the jaws below a window hole bored in the front surface so as to guide and blow the introduced air toward the upper part within the helmet. However, in any of the aforementioned intake constructions, when air is blown through a cushion material provided internally of the helmet, an air flow is impaired by the cushion material failing to expect good ventilation.